


How To Ruin A Good Night's Sleep by John Sheppard

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word Sheppard/Weir fic, post-"Runner".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ruin A Good Night's Sleep by John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: "Runner"  
> Title by Rose Wilde Irish

“So, Teyla groped me today,” John mumbles sleepily.

Elizabeth blinks into the darkness. “What?”

John snuggles more closely against her. “She groped my ass.”

His Elizabeth!pillow is suddenly – and quite unfairly, he thinks – pulled away.

“What? When?”

“On the planet.” John is quite tired and now slightly perturbed. He scoots towards Elizabeth, who has drawn away and has, with her, taken her warmth.

“Teyla groped your ass,” Elizabeth repeats carefully. “And you’re telling me this because…?”

“I don’t know.” John sounds sulky, like a little boy. Amid thoughts of sleep and soft Elizabeth!skin and comforting Elizabeth!scent is a vague notion of regret for saying anything at all. “I just remembered.”

“And you felt like sharing.”

He shrugs. “I guess.”

“It didn’t strike you as a weird time to bring this up?”

“Lizbeth,” John protests, voice half a tone away from whiny, “I’m _tired_.”

He’s afraid Elizabeth might argue, so is relieved when she reluctantly settles down next to him without fuss. Gratefully, John cuddles up to her side.

It’s peaceful once more, and he’s almost drifted off, when she says, certainly, precisely, as if stating the time, “Your ass is _mine_.”

He falls asleep with a smirk on his face.

\----------------

end


End file.
